Honeysuckle
by Natureboy3
Summary: They continued to see each other. Now she was pregnant and the secret was out. Could mercy be expected? LionblazexHeathertail. Now a Two-shot.
1. Love

**A.N.: Here's another lemon. This one features Lionblaze and Heathertail. Reviews are great! Please review! No flames. **

Lionblaze cautiously stepped out of the thicket, his gaze scanning the area to make sure he was alone. He opened his laws and scented the air. Nothing.

Padding quickly and silently, he made his way through ThunderClan territory. It wouldn't be long now before he reached his destination. Coming to the stream that marked the border with WindClan, he paused to catch his breath.

Closing his eyes, he imagined seeing her again. Her piercing blue eyes, beautiful light brown coat, wonderful body... He quivered with excitement as he made his way across the stream.

He though he had lost her forever after the incident down in the tunnels. Heathertail told him they couldn't be together, that it was too dangerous.

Lionblaze had been crushed, but the last thing he wanted was for her to be unhappy. About a moon later, he had gone to the gathering. Lionblaze had searched for her, he just couldn't help himself. He loved Heathertail and he didn't care what anyone else thought about him.

Apparently Hazeltail had felt the same way. He remembered pressing against her side, winding her tail with his, and inhaling that musky WindClan scent that drove him crazy.

They had both agreed to meet each other the following night, and had been meeting regularly since then. Lionblaze didn't really care if he was caught. He would take any punishment that was given him.

His only worry was for Heathertail. If any cat dared to harm her he would shred them. Moving out of the trees and onto the open ground, he sat down to wait. After a moment, a familiar scent drifted to him on the night breeze.

Standing up and kneading the ground with his forepaws, he mewed with want. It seemed like an eternity, but soon Heathertail was pressed against his side. The she-cat rubbed against his muscular pelt, a loud purr rising from her chest.

"Lionblaze, I've missed you so much!" She whispered.

Lionblaze returned the greeting and they slowly padded up the stream. Curling up in the cool grass, the two lovers shared tongues and watched the moon rise.

Heathertail shivered as a wave of heat washed over her pelt, making her moan loudly. Flipping over on her back, she rolled around in the grass. Lionblaze licked her exposed stomach throughly before moving downward.

Heathertail yowled loudly as the tom's tongue gently massaged the sensitive area between her hind legs. Heathertail got up on her paws and began rubbing against Lionblaze's flank harder then ever.

As she buried her face in his chest, Lionblaze gave her ears a few comforting licks. Her fur had a sweet taste, similar to honeysuckle. Heathertail felt secure next to Lionblaze, as if the tom could protect her from anything.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Lionblaze's amber eyes looked down into Heathertail's blue ones. The she-cat looked pretty nervous, but excited at the same time. He gave an understanding nod as Heathertail continued. It wasn't easy to pay attention, her heat-scent was making his hormones do flip-flops.

"Lionblaze, I love you. I love you more then anything on StarClan's green earth. But...I'm not sure if I can do this. What if I get pregnant? I want to have your kits Lionblaze, very badly. I'm concerned what ThunderClan will do to you if they find out. I couldn't live with myself if I got you hurt."

Heathertail was silenced as Lionblaze gently pressed the tip of his tail over her mouth.

"Heathertail, don't worry about me. I'll always be there for you. I would fight all of StarClan for you. Forgive me for making you uncomfortable."

He gently laid his chin on the top of her head, between her ears. Heathertail purred loudly and wrapped her body around the tom she loved. Her jitters were instantly evaporated; all she wanted was Lionblaze.

"I want to have your kits Lionblaze. Will you be my mate?" she purred seductively in his ear.

Lionblaze groaned and licked the she-cat slowly. Heathertail gasped and went into a hunter's crouch, her body tight as if she was about to take off after a rabbit. Lionblaze climbed on her back and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

Slowly entering her, he paused as Heathertail gave a gasp of pain. Her eyes clouded over and the discomfort was visible on her face. Lionblaze licked the back of her ears as the pain resided. Heathertail cried with pleasure as the pain was whipped away.

She rubbed Lionblaze's underside with her tail, encouraging him to go faster. Lionblaze was happy to oblige, thrusting his hips in time with his mate's cries of ecstacy.

Lionblaze gave a final thrust as Heathertail screamed with pleasure. Climbing off her, the two cats pressed their flanks together and watched the moon rise slowly into the sky.

"Lionblaze?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret that?"

"Do you?"

"Never."

"Same here."

The two cats were quiet a minute, then Heathertail spoke up again.

"Lionblaze, I'm glad we did that. This has probably been one of the best nights in my life. But, how do we work through this.?"

Lionblaze looked thoughtful for a minute before answering.

"I don't know. But I promise we'll get through this. I'll always stand beside you. Who knows, you may not even get pregnant."

The two lovers sat in peaceful silence, unaware that another pair of eyes was watching them. The body the eyes were attached to whirled around and made for the ThunderClan camp.

The eyes belonged to Hollyleaf. The black she-cat was trembling with rage. She had followed Lionblaze out of camp, getting suspicious at his statement of going "hunting." She had heard and seen _everything. _

She had warned him that she would tell someone if he didn't stop seeing Heathertail, and he had ignored her.

Streaking back into camp, she stopped at Brambleclaw who was standing guard at the camp entrance. The deputy looked surprised to see her.

"Hollyleaf? What are you doing up this late?"

Hollyleaf caught her breath before plunging in.

"Brambleclaw, I've seen some things you may be interested to know about..."

**A.N.: I'll make this into a two-shot if I get lots of reviews, otherwise it will remain a one-shot. Please review! No flames!**


	2. Tears

**A.N.:** **Wouldn't it be tragic if I just left you guys right here with nothing but an author's note? Oh well, I'm not going to do that. Thanks for the reviews! Here's a Two-shot.**

Owlwhisker led the dawn patrol with Harespring and Whitetail right behind him. It was a cool foggy morning as they padded along the ThunderClan border. Stretching his jaws to scent the air, he paused.

"ThunderClan! Close!"

The patrol watched as Hollyleaf crawled out from a clump of grass on her side of the border.

"What is ThunderClan doing so close to the border?" he snarled.

"Shut up, you flea-bag!"

There was so much venom in the she-cat's voice that Owlwhisker halted where he was. He eyed Hollyleaf closely.

"What do you want?" He mewed.

"You and your patrol stay here, keep yourselves hidden. Something will happen here that you'll want to see."

The look in Hollyleaf's eyes startled the patrol. She had the look of a murderer in her gaze.

Simply bowing his head, Owlwhisker led the patrol into a nearby ditch. Hollyleaf made her way back to camp so she could spring her trap at the right moment.

* * *

Lionblaze padded out of camp as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion. It had been a quarter-moon since his "encounter" with Heathertail and he was dying to see her.

Hollyleaf seemed to be keeping her distance from him, which surprised him. The tom pushed it out of his mind as he moved through ThunderClan territory.

He carefully crossed the stream and sat down on the WindClan side, kneading his forepaws on the grass and scenting the air at the same time.

WindClan scent was particularly fresh; the dawn patrol must have just passed this way.

Lionblaze thanked StarClan they had not seen him, it would have provoked some awkward questions he didn't want to answer. He had an uneasy feeling as he sat there. Should he leave?

_No. I've always kept my promise when I've said when to meet Heathertail, and I don't plan to start now._

He continued to watch the moors, and his heart soared as a brown tabby shape appeared over the crest of the hill. Heathertail moved closer and closer, breaking into an awkward run as she got close.

Lionblaze noticed that her belly was swollen. Heathertail whispered quietly in his ear, confirming his suspicion. The she-cat was pregnant. Gently lifting his paw, he placed in on Heathertail's bulging stomach.

His heart fluttered as he felt a small kick. Heathertail pressed against his side, burying her nose in the tom's golden fur. A purr arose from her chest as she spoke.

"I'm going to have your kits! Lionblaze, I'm so excited but a little frightened. What are we going to do?"

Lionblaze gave his love a comforting lick across the ears.

"We'll be fine, Heathertail. We just need to..."

"Now!"

Lionblaze stopped in mid-sentence as a ThunderClan patrol emerged from the bushes, his sister at the head. The rest of the patrol contained Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Firestar, and a good pawful of ThunderClan's warriors.

The cats behind Hollyleaf looked very confused. Apparently, Hollyleaf had not given any details on what she knew and they were just piecing together the conversation he shared with Heathertail.

Remaining glued to Heathertail's side, he turned his head as he felt her fur bristle. The WindClan dawn patrol had come out of the ditch, accompanied by Onestar, Ashfoot, and most of the WindClan warriors.

They seemed to have been expecting an attack. No cat moved for a heartbeat. The silence was broken as Hollyleaf stomped over and screeched in Lionblaze's face.

"How dare you! Falling in love with a cat from another Clan! Mating with her and getting her pregnant! Treating the warrior code like filth! What have you got to say for yourself?"

Lionblaze let out a sad sigh as his sister took a few steps back, waiting for a response. He knew Hollyleaf was a big supporter of the warrior code, but he had wished for her support on this.

"I love her." He mewed simply.

Hollyleaf didn't get a chance to respond, as Breezepelt beat her to it.

"Heathertail! What are you doing with that ThunderClan scum? Come back to us! Can't you see I love you? Don't throw your life away!"

Heathertail chocked back a sob as she answered.

"I'm sorry, Breezepelt. I love Lionblaze and I'm going to have his kits."

Breezepelt glared at Lionblaze with pure fury in his eyes as Onestar spoke.

"Heathertail, I'm incredibly disappointed in you; lying to your Clan and keeping secrets. You have a choice, come back to WindClan or stay with that tom."

Heathertail pressed more firmly against Lionblaze, as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, Onestar. I can't leave Lionblaze. I love him."

Onestar's gaze became cold.

"So be it. Your no longer a WindClan cat. I hope you don't regret this decision."

Firestar stepped forward, breaking in on the conversation.

"Onestar, wait a minute. Maybe we shouldn't criticize them so harshly. Let's..."

"Silence, kittypet!" Onestar snarled. "I'll punish her as I see fit! Your Clan of kittypets and half-breeds will not interfere!"

Yowls of protest sounded form the ThunderClan patrol at the insult. Suddenly, Breezepelt yowled his anger and sprang at the forbidden couple with his claws unsheathed.

Lionblaze moved like lightning, head butting Breezepelt backwards before moving protectively in front of Heathertail.

"I'll slay any cat that moves!" he snarled.

Lionblaze could feel energy coursing through his body, desire to protect Heathertail and fury at her attackers.

"Kill them!" Onestar yowled before throwing himself at lionblaze.

Firestar had jumped the WindClan leader before Lionblaze could move.

"Onestar, stop! I won't force these cats to stay if they'll be unhappy here." Keeping the leader held down, he turned to Lionblaze and Heathertail. "You two are free to go if that's what you wish, and good luck to you."

Onestar spat at Firestar. "Attack! Kill them!"

The WindClan patrol surged forward, only to be met by the ThunderClan warriors. Lionblaze shoved Heathertail out of the fray before they both made a run for it.

* * *

Hollyleaf clawed at the WindClan cat until he released her, yowling in pain.

Disengaging from the battle, she looked up to see Breezepelt walk calmly up to her. With unspoken agreement, Hollyleaf stretched her jaws to taste the air.

"They're heading south through the trees! Follow me and we'll cut them off!"

* * *

Lionblaze came to a halt as Heathertail nearly lost her balance, gasping for air.

The two had run almost to the far side of ShadowClan territory, and even Lionblaze was getting tired. Slowing to a trot, they continued until Horseplace was visible in the distance.

"We can rest there for a while." Lionblaze mewed, allowing Heathertail to lean on him for support. A black streak shot form the bushes before they could move. Hollyleaf tackled Lionblaze and clawed at his ears.

The two rolled down the shore and into the lake. Pushing down on his chest, Hollyleaf forced the breath out Lionblaze and held his head underwater.

Lionblaze started to panic as he ran out of air. Flailing his paws weakly, he began to fade out.

_No! What about Heathertail? She needs you! _

Lionblaze suddenly found energy even he didn't know he possessed. With a mighty shove, he sprang up and landed on top of his sister, pinning her underwater. Lionblaze refused to let go, even as Hollyleaf became weaker and weaker.

He was willing to do anything, even kill his own sister, to protect the one he loved. Hollyleaf became still for the last time, and Lionblaze let her body float out into deeper water where it sank and disappeard.

Wading back to the shore, he saw Heathertail step away from the body of Breezepelt, his throat cut.

Her body trembled with exhaustion. Lionblaze ran over to her and she promptly collapsed against his side. Gently giving her some encouraging licks, he started toward Horseplace.

* * *

Lionblaze poked his head into the barn, calling for help as he did so. He saw Smokey get up from where he sat next to Floss, who was nursing a small kit.

The tom wordlessly helped Heathertail onto a soft patch of hay as Lionblaze explained his story. Suddenly, Heathertail let out a gasp of pain and began to writhe in agony.

"What's wrong?" Lionblaze cried in horror.

"Kits...coming..." Heathertail gasped.

Fear gripped Lionblaze. The kits were coming so soon? What had happened?

His mind spun as he gently coaxed Heathertail. Something was very wrong.

Two squirming bundles lay beside her, but she kept losing a lot of blood. Licking the pair of kits to get them breathing, he turned his attention to Heathertail.

Her struggles were becoming weaker by the second. Her body was going limp.

"No! Heathertail! Don't go! I need you!" Lionblaze pleaded.

Heathertail gave Lionblaze a weak smile before facing the kits. The first was a she-cat with her coat and Lionblaze's amber eyes.

"This one shall be Lightkit..." She panted.

The second kit was a tom with a mixture of both his parents's pelts and blue eyes.

"This one shall be Airkit..."

Heathertail gave Lionblaze a final lick on the shoulder.

Goodbye Lionblaze, I love you. I'll always watch over you..."

Heathertail let out a sigh and went limp. Lionblaze sobbed and buried his face in her pelt. Smokey nudged him lightly.

"Floss can feed your kits...she has plenty of milk."

Lionblaze nodded his thanks and picked up his kits to set them in the curve of Floss's belly.

"Will you take care of these kits for me?" He mewed.

"Of course." Floss replied.

Thankful, Lionblaze picked up the body of Heathertail and walked out the door.

* * *

Jayfeather moved as fast as his paws could carry him. He had followed the trail and found Breezepelt's body on the beach. He could smell Hollyleaf's blood in the water.

He ran until he came to Horseplace, and stuck his head through the door. He could smell blood as well as milk and newborn kits.

Smokey told him what had happened, and Jayfeather continued to follow Lionblaze's scent. Suddenly, his paw brushed a heap of golden fur on the ground.

"No...Lionblaze..." Jayfeather sobbed, his blind eyes clouded with sadness.

He didn't have to imagine the scene before him.

There lay his brother, curled up with his love, the remains of the deathberries he had eaten still clinging to his muzzle.

Strangely enough, Lionblaze wore a peaceful smile even in death. He had gone to be with Heathertail, and he would never be apart from her again.

**A.N.: Please review! No flames! Tell me what you think! I know it takes a while for cats to show noticeable sign of pregnancy and all that, but I had to cut it short. The kits are normal size, so bear with me. **


End file.
